


The Sigh

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hoshizora Rin is a little shit, Semi-Public Sex, Short(ish) but sweet, Vaginal Fingering, not free wtf, this is love live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Rin bothers Maki during a practice session.





	The Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm alive.
> 
> I've had a very busy April, mainly because I've been preparing for finals, juries, etc., and those come before my writing. I thought it would be nice to post something and get it out there just to make sure that everyone knows that I still exist.
> 
> Oh yeah, _The Sigh_ is an actual concert etude by Liszt. [Check it out by clicking here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq-y9KGqssc)

Lunch period was Maki’s favorite time of the day.

 

For most students, it meant that they could spend time with their friends. For others, it meant primarily focusing on eating the delicious meals they made just for the occasion. For Maki, however, lunch hour was special for a different reason: it was the sole time that she got to spend behind a piano.

 

After joining the Idol Research Club, she couldn’t waste her time after school sitting behind a piano, telling her mama and papa that she’d be late to come home because she was working on some  _ extracurricular lab work. _ As if. The closest this place, this sanctuary, was to a lab was to experiment. Instead of experimenting on frogs, or with chemicals, however, Maki experimented with the etudes of the greats: Beethoven, Chopin, Schumann.

 

And throughout the past few weeks, Liszt.

 

She pulled out the score for her etude out of the bag and plopped it on the piano, before turning to the page she had in mind, the beginning of her etude of choice:  _ The Sigh _ . As daunting as it looked, Maki was unafraid, and she started slowly, getting the notes cemented underneath her hands. She had practiced this for days, and finally, she had found a rhythm to it, one which ran unrelentingly from hand to hand. Rolling arpeggios flowed underneath a beautiful melody. She found peace in the calming melody, breathing in and out with the subtle nudges of tempo. As long as she hit every note and understood how she played it, Maki was getting it right. And Maki understood, giving a performance she was proud of. 

 

Every note was correct, and her musicality shone through. Nothing could possibly go wrong…

 

...except for someone rasping at her door.

 

Maki stopped, and the room fell silent bar the knocking, which was too energetic even for Honoka. Her eyebrows furrowed and she shot her gaze towards the tiny window in the door, where a very eager set of eyes was locked on her.

 

Rin. With how quickly she was knocking, and how her eyes glistened as Maki’s gaze met hers, it couldn’t have been anyone else. Defeatedly, she sighed, and stood up, allowing her into the practice room.

 

“Thanks, Maki!”

 

“Rin? Where’s Hanayo?”

 

“Kayo-chin isn’t here today, so I thought I’d spend the time with my  _ other _ best friend, Maki-chan!”

 

“Nozomi?”

 

“No, Maki-chan! Nozomi’s my  _ third _ best friend, nya! Rin wanted to see what Maki-chan does during lunch. I saw you were in here, and I thought you might have wanted a bit of company, nya!”

 

“Rin,” Maki said, “I don’t need any help. I’m practicing, which is done alone. I’m making sure that I can play this. Mama and Papa don’t want me around the piano as much at home anymore, so this is one of the few times I get to play and have some peace of mind.”

 

“Oh,” Rin mumbled. “Sorry for coming in.”

 

Before she could grasp the door, Maki felt a pang of guilt through her. She didn’t want to draw her away. She enjoyed having company, and sometimes, practicing did get a bit lonely…

 

“You can stay if you want.” Maki’s voice was almost a whisper.

 

“Nya?”

 

“I said,” Maki spoke up. “I said that you can stay if you want. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Thanks, Maki-chan! I’ll make sure not to do anything stupid, nya!” She sat down next to Maki, on a chair typically reserved for when needed by an instrumentalist, and watched eagerly as Maki regained her composure and began playing.

 

To Maki, playing things such as Liszt was nothing special; years of piano pedagogy made reading something of its caliber seem easy; every aspect of it was practically second nature. To Rin, however, what was happening with Maki’s fingers was purely witchcraft: there could have been no other way to explain how she was able to move her hands around so fast and play so beautifully at the same time. It was too easy for her to get lost in the music, and watching her hands was altogether a different experience. It was almost unreal.

 

When Maki stopped to turn her page, Rin started applauding before it was drowned out by Maki’s performance.

 

“Woah! Maki-chan! You’re so good, nya!”

 

Maki kept playing, her fingers pounding away at her etude. She had no time for small talk in the midst of figuring out Liszt. She didn’t need to talk; her hands maneuvering around the keyboard, making the splashes of ink on the pages she read musical, did enough talking. Rin kept staring at her hands; she didn’t know how to read music, nor did she care. She liked seeing Maki’s hands go crazy fast and make pretty tunes. She didn’t know if Maki was making mistakes. Maki wasn’t even prepared for this practice session to be an open rehearsal.

 

But there was pressure, to make sure that she didn’t screw up majestically enough for even  _ Rin _ to know that she was making mistakes. And as she reached the end of the page, she had an excuse to stop for a second; such silence garnered applause from her overly-enthusiastic audience of one.

 

“That was beautiful, nya! Gosh, are your hands tired yet?”

 

“No, they’re not!” Maki, instead of turning her page, grabbed the book from the stand and gave it to Rin, who looked at its contents as if it were an English novel.

 

“Maki-chan, I can’t read this, but it looks really difficult.”

 

She paused for a moment, having realized that even in idol practices Rin had to learn every melody by rote; that was how she taught  _ everyone _ how to sing--she was the only person who knew how to read music in muse, and she was expecting Rin to know how to decode any of what was on that page? Maki sighed. How foolish she was.

 

“Okay, Rin, I started here,” she said, pointing halfway through the left page. With her other hand, she pointed at the bottom-right hand corner of the right page, at the barline of the final measure. “I ended here.” 

 

Rin nodded.

 

Maki turned several pages, looking for the double barline at the end of the piece; one she found it, she pointed at it. “The piece is over right here.”

 

Rin’s eyes widened; all of those pages she hadn’t played looked just like the ones that she did play, and she was moving really quickly. Maki removed the book from her lap, but Rin’s eyes were still wide.

 

“You must be good with your hands!”

 

Maki raised an eyebrow, letting out her standard  _ Ueh _ of confusion.

 

“What do you mean by that!?”

 

“I mean you must be good with your hands, nya! I didn’t think that playing piano would be so hard! I mean, it’s like your hands are running marathons on their own, nya! I don’t know how you can physically do that, and I’ll play any sport you want me to!”

 

“I, uh…”

 

Maki restarted her playing, but she couldn’t help but think about what Rin said, about how her hands were running marathons. Her fingers slipped, and wrong notes started filling the room. Frustration followed, and more wrong notes came from it. She was embarrassing herself, and Rin was growing visibly worried that she made Maki screw up.

 

She hadn’t noticed until Maki stopped playing.

 

“Maki-chan?”

 

Maki turned around, prepared to let out a flustered scream, but she held her tongue; she didn’t want to yell at Rin, whose eyes were wide and vulnerable. She immediately caught her breath and tried again. “Yes, Rin?”

 

“Do you need a break, nya?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, a break! You must be pushing yourself a lot with this song, and you might be fatigued. When I did track in middle school, I was always told to take breaks whenever I felt exhausted or not at my best. I think that you should do that too, nya!”

 

“Rin-chan, are you saying that just because you want to spend time with me?”

 

“Maybe, nya.”

 

At the very least, Rin was as transparent as she was honest.

 

“Rin, I’d prefer spending a bit more time practicing before I take a--”

 

Before she could finish her thoughts, Rin crawled underneath the piano, expectantly poking at her calves.

 

“Maybe we can make a game out of this, nya!”

 

Maki wanted to make a flustered reply, but as Rin scratched the backs of her knees, she let out giggles. Of all the places for her to prod at, she  _ had _ to choose her ticklish spots.

 

“Come on, Maki-chan! It’ll be fun! I mean, your hands are really really good, and I want to show you how good my hands are!”

 

“Rin! Get out from there!” Maki chuckled. In spite of her laughter, she was annoyed with Rin sneaking underneath the piano bench, tickling her legs like that. Rin, however, was a bit too dense to understand her directions.

 

“I’m going to count to--”

 

Maki shivered as she felt Rin rolling down her leggings to her shoes before flinging shoes and leggings alike aside.

 

“What are you gonna count to, Maki-chan?”

 

Before she could even respond, she felt Rin squeezing at her ankles.

 

“I bet I can count to ten before you can start playing again!”

 

_ Play? _ For a moment, Maki forgot that she was at the piano; she was too engrossed with how irritatingly cute Rin was acting at her feet. She steadied herself, preparing to begin her piece, and before she could hit a note, Rin squeezed at the middle of her calf.

 

“One!”

 

Maki’s fingers banged at the piano, all musicality lost. It didn’t matter to her; there was an assumption that Rin would, at the very least, slow down if she kept playing, but as another squeeze closer to her knees proved, that was far from the truth. No matter if she was playing or not, Rin was going to play with her thighs.

 

And as eager as she was to squeeze, Rin was eager to squeeze higher; at squeeze four, her hands rested against Maki’s skirt, and at five, her hands dug underneath it, her thumbs dangerously close to her panties. Maki shut her legs, banging at the piano with as much fervor as she could muster. She was here to practice, not to let a fan fondle her so shamelessly.

 

Rin struggled. Her hands were caught in Maki’s thighs, and she couldn’t move them at all. She whined, complaining about her inconvenience. Every shake, wiggle, and thrust of her hands was for naught; she might have been strong, but Maki was stronger, and she was unwavering. Rin could only see her hands disappearing into Maki’s toned thighs, how her wrists pushed against the pliant, delicious flesh…

 

Rin had an idea.

 

She leaned in and pressed a kiss onto one of Maki’s thighs. She giggled as she watched Maki squirm, her stronghold on her hands immediately faltering. Rin pulled back, freeing her hands from their fleshy prison. And immediately after, she started groping harder, with only her thumbs cresting her inner thighs.

 

“Rin! What are you doing!?”

 

“I’m making practicing more fun, nya!”

 

“Practicing isn’t supposed to be fun,  _ “ _ Rin! It’s supposed to be--”

 

“Why do something when it’s not fun, Maki-chan?”

 

This was becoming too much to handle; Rin wanted something and there was absolutely no stopping her. Maki was growing exasperated, and thankfully Rin was under the piano so she couldn’t see that her hair was less red than her face. Tentatively, Maki parted her legs, letting out a defeated whimper.

 

“Fine…”

 

“What was that, nya?”

 

“Fine, but don’t do this again, you hear me?”

 

Rin was too busy staring under Maki’s skirt, at that dark purple cotton which tempted her so; a flash of practically black between her legs especially captured her attention. Her hands pulled Maki’s legs apart a bit further, observantly staring at that spot, as if it were beckoning to her.

 

“Ooh! Rin made Maki wet, nya!”

 

“You did  _ not! _ ”

 

Rin slipped a hand underneath Maki’s skirt, pressing at the dark stain and listening to Maki’s exasperated whimpers. “Then what’s this, Maki-chan?”

 

Maki tried to close her thighs, but Rin kept them open. She peeked from underneath the piano, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Hey! You told me I can do this! My hands might not be as good as yours, but they’re still great, nya!”

 

“This is embarrassing!”

 

“Don’t worry, Maki-chan! Down here, I’m the only one who knows. If you keep playing, it will look like you’re practicing while I do this to you! Nobody will be the wiser, nya!”

 

For once in her life, Maki agreed with Rin. As much as she wished to argue, she couldn’t. Her logic made sense. She parted her legs and looked at the piano; she needed to play if she didn’t want to get caught with Rin between her legs.

 

She turned to the beginning of her etude and observed it as if she were a first-grader sight-reading it. The expanses of notes grew infinitely more threatening with each passing moment, as she felt Rin’s breath brushing against her clothed sex. Her heart practically stopped as she felt a hand digging into the side of her panties and pulling it away from her heat. Her pussy twitched, and she felt slightly lightheaded. She looked down, and then back up. She had to think of anything but Rin. She needed to play.

 

Rin was ready to play her own game, her fingers grazing at Maki’s core. She was ready to play her like an instrument. Pink and slick, Maki’s core enticed her like a track meet, her head clouding up with her scent. She wanted to dig in, to pry those swollen lips open and delve her tongue into her entrance, but she waited; she wanted to make a game out of this, and part of it was seeing just how  _ well _ Maki could play piano under a lot of stress.

 

And when Maki began playing, Rin, too, began playing.

 

Rin coyly darted her tongue across her pussy lips, feeling Maki’s thighs shuddering against her hands. She mewled, her taste overpowering and her soft throbbing beckoning Rin to keep going. She did, slowly speeding up as she licked all around her lips, daring not quite yet to push into her folds. Already, she could hear Maki trying to keep her cool; her breathing grew audible, and her tempo started to waver, things which Rin, with her lacking musical knowledge, was still able to pick up on.

 

Maki’s lower body quivered from Rin’s ministrations, desperate to keep her fingers going. Instinct wanted her hands to travel across her body, to cup a breast, to rub her neglected clit. The frenzy of notes on the paper was becoming a blur with each passing second, clouding up and becoming tougher to read than before. She didn’t need the music; she practiced this section enough to be able to feel for the notes, to pluck the correct pitches on command, and to play it. She couldn’t stammer or stutter; she didn’t want to know what Rin would do if she were caught doing anything wrong.

 

Except, she learned rather quickly as a hand slipped, playing a block of wrong notes which even deaf ears knew was wrong. In response, Rin pinched her clit. Maki stopped, her arms tensing up as pleasure wracked her body. She bit her lip, desperate to keep herself from moaning; she didn’t want to think about what Rin would say if she let out any noises. She hoped that would be it, that she wouldn’t have to deal with anything worse.

 

However, it was just the beginning.

 

“Why’d you stop? I thought you were here to practice, nya!”

 

Rin toggled Maki’s clit with her thumb, feeling it pulse against her pad. Shivers ran up her spine, her fingers clumsily smashing whatever keys she could find. Instead of the beautifully flowing melodies that she was once playing, her melodies were that of an amateur sight-reading: clunky and without respect to musicianship. She stammered often, and at times she stopped altogether. She couldn’t ignore how  _ well _ Rin was messing with her, and how horny she was.

 

“Keep going, nya!”

 

It was a tall order, especially as Rin dug two fingers into her, scratching eagerly at her walls. She squeezed tightly around the intruding digits and let out a mewl. If she were playing, she wouldn’t have heard Rin giggling; she looked down, blushing furiously, at her. Rin paid no mind, a coy smile on her face. To Maki her face from the nose down was obscured by her skirt, but the glimmer of her eye suggested mischief.

 

“You’re so wet, Maki-chan!”

 

“Don’t say that!”

 

“Then play, nya! Maki-chan won’t hear Rin if she plays her piano!”

 

Maki’s clit buzzed with warmth as a slurping sound filled the air between them; Rin licked eagerly at her clit, slathering the pulsing bud with her saliva. She huffed and mewled, feeling her walls tighten around her fingers. The sounds of the piano were less Lizst and more a cat wandering on the keys, cacophonic and completely unplanned. Maki couldn’t practice anymore; Rin’s intruding fingers and tongue felt too  _ good _ for her to handle.

 

“Rin! I can’t play!”

 

She felt Rin starting to pull away, as if to make another quip about how she should be practicing. She wrapped her legs around her head; there was no way in Hell Rin was going to be leaving her to dry like this. Rin mumbled into her pussy; what Maki could make out of her whimpers was that she should keep going, that she should keep making music.

 

If Rin was going to keep eating her out, Maki wasn’t going to play piano; rather, she was going to sing; she let out a long string of moans, screaming for Rin to  _ keep going _ ,  _ don’t stop _ , and  _ please eat me out _ ! Her thighs tightened around Rin’s head, making sure that she complied with the demands she half-screamed half-sang.

 

Even if Rin wasn’t smothered by Maki’s legs, she was compliant with eating her out. Her tongue swirled around her folds, collecting her juices and smearing them with her saliva all around her pussy. Pulling her fingers out, she shivered at how cold the room was compared to Maki’s dripping core. Her fingers were cold much like they left a hot tub, feeling droplets of quim fall from her fingers and onto her skirt. She pulled her digits from out of Maki’s skirt, making sure that she saw that they glistened with her juices if she were to look down.

 

Maki was.

 

In a fit of desperation, she grabbed onto Rin’s wrist and pulled her hand towards her face. What little singing was in her moans dwindled, and she spoke in lewd, slurred moans. She needed  _ something _ to pacify herself, and Rin’s fingers fit the bill; she eagerly slipped them in her mouth, moaning softly at how she tasted. Her head spun with further arousal at her flavor; her vision was cloudy, and she could feel every pulse of her pussy throughout her body. She couldn’t even play Hot Cross Buns in this state, and the prospect of playing Liszt was a pipe dream: all she wanted to do was ride Rin’s face until she came. She was so close; she could feel it.

 

Then, as immediately and unwarrated as Rin’s feast had started, she ended in the same way, leaving Maki at the edge of her climax. She whined and spat out her fingers, looking below the piano and at Rin, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Rin! You finish what you’re supposed to be doing down there!”

 

“Maki-chan, you’re not even singing right now! You’re not practicing anything, nya! Try playing a bit!”

 

Maki’s hands reached for the piano, seeming to be miles away. What once felt like a home beneath her fingertips was now a foreign world, as if it was her first time sitting at a piano bench. As she moved her hands to their starting position for the piece, she prayed that she could rely on muscle memory to play through it. Rin had her goat: if she had to play for her sick amusement just to ride out her climax, then play she would. And play she did, somehow finding refuge in being able to play the etude in front of her without any hassle. Rolling arpeggios flowed underneath a beautiful melody, and Maki was getting it right. Every note was correct, and her musicality shone through. Nothing could possibly go wrong…

 

...except for Rin suckling at her clit and a few fingers slipping into her pussy.

 

It was barely enough for Maki to hit her climax; her hands smashed at the piano as her walls constricted Rin’s fingers, spraying her digits and fingers with her quim. Guttural moans passed from shamelessly parted lips, her tongue lolling from out of them to complete the picture of the artist in ecstasy. Rin didn’t care that Maki was cumming all over her; her hand kept going, as if to see if she could connect another orgasm to the one she was going through. She fought her constricting walls and nipped at her swollen clit, giggling at how every action shot Maki’s hips in another direction, inadvertently showering Rin in her juices. As her orgasm subsided, and Rin realized she couldn’t chain another orgasm, she pulled her hand out from Maki’s core and pulled away from her skirt; every bit of her body was glistening in quim.

 

“Nya!”

 

“Rin…” Maki huffed. If she could, she would go on about what she did wasn’t proper, but she was too spent of energy even to do that.

 

“Do you need a break, Maki-chan? You look like you’re really tired…”

 

“I don’t need a… You were the one who did this to… Don’t you think that was enough of a break already?”

 

Rin pursed her lips for a few moments before answering. “Nope.”

 

Maki sighed and rolled her eyes, giving her piece one more whirl. With how spent she was, it didn’t work out at all; she couldn’t last ten seconds through the piece without making a fumble dire enough to constitute stopping.

 

“You sound like you need a break, nya!”

 

Maki groaned, defeatedly. There was no point in even trying to argue with her. “Fine, I’ll take a break.”

 

Rin excitedly stood up, shining like a Christmas ornament with a layer of quim,  _ her _ quim, covering her skin. She cheered and grabbed onto Maki’s wrist. Pensively, she stared at it, before looking into Maki’s eyes with a half-lidded gaze.

 

“What do you want, Rin?”

 

“Maki-chan, how good do a pianist’s hands feel?”

 

“Ueh?”

 

Rin tugged at Maki’s sleeve. “Your hands must feel so good if you’re able to play the piano like that, Maki-chan!”

 

Before things could get any more awkward, the sound of the lunch bell filled the practice room. Relief washed over her like her orgasm, and Rin frowned.

 

“Ah well. I’ll see you in class, Maki-chan!” She released her hand and ran towards the practice room door.

 

“Rin, wait!”

 

Rin stopped and turned around. She let out a concerned  _ nya _ .

 

“You’re all covered in, um…”

 

“I’ll just say that I ran a lot over lunch, nya! Rin was trying her best to see how much she could run in an hour!”

 

As if anyone would believe that, especially with how her blazer was practically black with quim. Maki nodded off her excuse and returned to her things, packing everything up so that she, too, was ready for class.

 

As she slipped her leggings and shoes on, she heard the sound of the practice room door slamming, and after adjusting her panties to make sure that she was covered, she left the practice room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, it's short, I know. I just wanted something quick and easy to make to pass the time while I work on other, much longer, projects.
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? Join my discord! https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K


End file.
